


twin sized bed

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Tired Dream Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: the dream team is tired. short ficlet of cuddling, for lynn. since we dont have enough dreamnapfound content here!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 548





	twin sized bed

**Author's Note:**

> y'know i really need to post that frog fic or my twisted fucked up vers. of the glowsquid fic fghjreurwidlsk

“There is no way we are all going to fit in this tiny room.” George complains the moment he enters the dark, cramped room. There’s a single chest resting besides the door, a small single person table slotted into the corner. A heavy amount of dust is resting on it, and the chair that goes along it is missing a peg and leaning on the wall for support. “Let alone that tiny twin sized bed.” 

  
  
The bed is sitting on rusting iron, the velvet red sheet way too big for the bed that the ends sit on the ground. There’s a single window letting the moonlight filter inside, the only apparent source of light in the room. 

  
  
“Well, we’re going to have to deal with it.” Dream says. “This is literally the only motel room in the village, plus the only one we can afford with two diamonds on us.” 

  
  
“Two diamonds?” George scoffs. “If anything, this is worth a damn gold ingot.” 

  
  
“We can go mining for more resources in the morning.” The masked man slides past the older man, opening the window to let the room air out.    


They hear trudging coming up the stairs, Sapnap happily humming to himself, fresh produce given to him by the villagers thrown over his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow to George’s irritated face, dropping the bag at his feet. “Why are you so grumpy now?” 

  
  
He nods his head toward the small room. Sapnap’s eyes scan over the small interior of the room and groans. “Come on, was this really the only room they had left?”

  
  
Dream pulls off his sweater, using his hand to push away the dust so he can rest it there. He collapses onto the bed face-first, fingers hooking underneath his mask to carefully slide it off. Sapnap’s sighs, accepting his fate for the night. Peels off his shirt and headband, tossing it lazily onto the table and missing, before collapsing next to Dream. 

  
  
“Move over, you’re taking up the whole bed.” He grumbles. His arms instinctively reach out for something to hold close to him while he’s sleeping. The corner’s of Dream’s mouth turn upward, slotting into Sapnap’s arms and curling and arm underneath him. 

“There’s room for one more, Georgie.” Dream teases, and the oldest of the three can only roll his eyes. He picks up his friend's clothing, folding it into a neat pile before resting his glasses upon them. 

  
  
“You two are so clingy.” George teases right back. 

  
  
“You’re touch starved.” Sapnap mumbles into Dream’s neck. 

  
  
George only hums in reply, the last of his energy leaving his body. He absentmindedly searched for Sapnap’s hand, pressing a kiss goodnight to it, before doing the same to Dream’s arm that’s tucked around him securely. 

They drift off to sleep, entangled and interwoven within each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
